Talk:RPD
Untitled New to wikis, not sure how to put this in. But in practice, the RPD in MW2 is MUCH less accurate with ironsights. In Modern Warfare, I could reliably pick off snipers with 90% accuracy at ranges where they were barely visible with it, what would IRL be 500+ yds. Now the bullet spread is so great that it sometimes misses 3 consecutive shots at a target less than 100yds away. In both examples this is using ironsights, firing one round at a time, at stationary targets in a crouch stance. The RPD was amazing in the first game and it's terrible in MW2. While as above, I have usage and performance data to support this, it's also based strongly on opinion and I'm not sure how to put it in an encyclopedic way. 02:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) are u kidding me just let off the trigger a little bit when ur shooting nub. ^sign ur posts. Also, the RPD has a slightly slower fire rate (according to this wiki), going from 700RPM to 666RPM, but that should, if anything, increase the accuracy. I haven't noticed a significant difference, but oh well. 02:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) The RPD bling with foregrip and holographic sight is VERY accurate. I can use it like a sniper rifle and I get lots of longhots and headshots with it.--Chipgambino 22:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Even more so with the AUG + grip and holosight, but still TNT LotLP 00:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone else find it strange that the RPD is in use in 2016? I mean, they stopped getting produced in the '70s and even Black Ops has the RPK...T3R 14:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It's a video game. Nothing makes sense, really. I mean, the ACOG sights aren't made to work on an AK47, for instance, and people can survive .50 BMG shots in their head if it's silenced.... and *that* is the thing thst strikes you as odd? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RPD is extremely accurate. i kill snipers from across the map on wasteland all the time with an rpd just tap the button 3 times real fast 02:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) or twice with stopping power ;) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The heartbeat sensor folding in whilst reloading applies for all guns so i'm deleting it. Sniper Luigi 15:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) THis thing is rarely fond in the ds version 12:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Damage? "Un-silenced with Stopping Power, the RPD delivers two-hit kills when the torso or head of an enemy is hit, unless shooting through a surface or against an opponent with Painkiller. " I'm almost 100 percent certain that the RPD is a two hit kill ANYWHERE to the body unsilenced with stopping power, can someone confirm? Brainwasher5 06:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : I was under the impression that only the L86 does that. I'll get on real quick and look into it. Carbonite 0 06:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That part I am certain of. The L86 and RPD deal identical damage, L86 just fires faster and has a higher recoil. : +1 For you. It's 2 hits with stopping power. "The L86 LSW and the AUG HBAR are the only other automatic weapons capable of this." I believe it meant at any range not meaning at all. Carbonite 0 06:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Rate of fire I find it very weird that nobody ever noticed this, but the RPD in MW2 has the exact same rate of fire as in MW1. I tested this multiple times (with a macro) to be sure. It takes exactly the same time to empty the magazine in both games, so I'll correct the rate of fire in the article. BO2 The gun is in BO2. Zombies. Here's proof-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SypBT_JJjsM MarlboroNS (talk) 12:57, November 12, 2012 (UTC) COD:LEAK MW2 multipliers? The table for MW2's RPD seems to miss multipliers. Do t hey exist in MW2, or are LMGs truly flat damage? Brainwasher5 (talk) 15:07, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Misaligned irons in CoD4 Is this true? The writing indicates that the irons are misaligned when using RDS, but the gun's entire ADS look is changed when equipped with a red dot. Is it still misaligned without it? Is the misalignment only present in CoD4, MWR, or both? Brainwasher5 (talk) 17:04, February 28, 2018 (UTC)